Repetitive motion or use of particular body tissues can cause injuries or painful conditions to arise. For example, tennis elbow, or lateral epicondylalgia is a clinical syndrome in which patients experience pain at the lateral elbow. Such pain in the lateral elbow may be worsen over time and, despite adequate treatment, many patients develop chronic symptoms and eventually become candidates for surgical treatment.
A number of surgical procedures have been described to treat chronic tendonosis or fasciitis affecting any region in the body. Particular open techniques typically require open surgical dissection down to the pathological tissue and therefore necessitate repair of the surgically compromised normal tissue. Some arthroscopic techniques can be slightly less invasive, but these arthroscopic elbow techniques have been associated with neurological complications and may require the use of a high-cost operating suite and associated personnel. Various percutaneous techniques have been described which release, ablate or resect the pathological tissue. These percutaneous techniques, however, generally require a noticeable skin incision, some surgical dissection, and the afore-mentioned use of a high-cost operating suite and supportive equipment and personnel.
Accordingly, a need exists for the further development of systems for minimally invasive tissue treatment.